Sin palabras, con solo una sonrisa
by Roquel
Summary: Un POV de Heero... A veces las palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo que uno siente... No se que más puedo decir, solo lean y dejen Reviews...Capitulo Unico


SIN PALABRAS, CON SOLO UNA SONRISA  
Por Roquel  
  
//¿Atrapado?\\  
  
//No por cuatro paredes... No por una celda... No por unos barrotes\\  
  
//¿Atrapado por mi soledad?\\  
  
//No... Solo estoy en mi habitación, cubierto por la oscuridad y sintiendo el frio que aparece cada día... Siempre que él no esta...\\  
  
//Sentado frente a mi computadora, no encuentro que hacer. Miro la pantalla sin moverme... Esperando... Mis oídos estan atentos a cualquier ruido externo mientras que mis ojos no quieren apartarse de las imagenes que aparecen ante ellos... Imagenes que me recuerdan tantas cosas... Cosas que no extraño\\  
  
//¿Que por que lo hago?\\  
  
//Sonrio al pensar en la razón...\\  
  
//Levanto mi mano al ver que la pantalla se ha quedado en negro y hago que vuelva a inciarse, mientras que escucho atentamente...\\  
  
//¡No puedo creer que lo extrañe tanto!\\  
  
//¿Desde cuando el silencio que tanto me gustaba, ahora me deprime?\\  
  
//¿Desde cuando la soledad que tanto me tranquilizaba ahora me confunde?\\  
  
//La respuesta es fácil...\\  
  
//Desde que él entro a mi vida... Desde que me hizo presa de su voz, de su risa... Desde que quede maravillado con su forma de ser... Desde que yo me enamore\\  
  
//De nuevo la pantalla ha quedado en negro y yo tengo que volver a iniciarla a la vez que comienzo a impacientarme...\\  
  
//¿Impacientarme?\\  
  
//Vaya que si he dejado de ser el soldado perfecto, ese ser creado para la guerra, esa persona que aparece en esas imagenes... Imagenes de la guerra, imagenes de los gundam, imagenes de destrucción\\  
  
//Escucho un ruido lejano, pero espero para ver si mis suposiciones son ciertas... La puerta de mi habitación se abre, y la luz inunda el cuarto, y es cuando escucho una voz conocida:\\  
  
- Ya regrese, no me tarde mucho o si?... ¿Por que no fuiste con los demás? No me digas que quieres quedarte toda la tarde aqui encerrado, hubieras ido a la fiesta, al menos te hubieras distraido - Me regañas desde la puerta - ¿Que haces, eh, Heero?  
  
//Pero no te contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verte, solo escucho tus pasos acercarse a la vez que trato de evitar una sonrisa, solo espero tu reacción... Siento como te acercas y te inclinas ligeramente para ver la pantalla, a la vez que puedo percibir tu aroma, y sentir como tu larga trenza acaricia mi espalda\\  
  
- Heero!!!! - trato de controlarme, y es mejor que no te vea, o no podre resistir soltar una carcajada, me encanta verte con esa expresión de enfado - ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de ver eso? La guerra ya termino...  
  
//Puedo ver como apagas la computadora y yo no te digo nada, es la rutina de todos los días, y sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir como si fuera la primera vez... Sentirme emocionado y feliz de que estes aqui y te preocupes por mi... Sentir que tengo a alguien a quien le importo\\  
  
- Vamos!! - Me dices mientras tomas mi mano - Si no quieres salir de la casa, tendras que ayudarme con la comida, debe estar lista para cuando ellas regresen... Y no podras negarte, nada de que yo no se cocinar, ni de que no te gusta hacerlo... Al menos me ayudaras a prepararlos  
  
//Pero yo no puedo evitar el preguntarte:\\  
  
- Duo... ¿Como sabías que yo estaba aqui?  
  
//Me miras confundido. Sé que es la misma pregunta que te he hecho desde hace tiempo, pero yo solo espero tu respuesta... Me intriga lo que hoy me contestaras... Y antes de responderme, una sonrisa ilumina tu rostro...\\  
  
- Porque te conozco... Porque eres mi Koi... Y porque te amo  
  
//Nunca pierdes oportunidad para decirme cuanto me amas, aun cuando a veces no venga al caso, y aun cuando creo que tu nunca me has escuchado decirtelo... Pero no puedo evitar el sentirme feliz al oírte decirlo...\\  
  
//No puedo resistirme y te jalo hacía mi para besarte, para tocar tus labios con los mios... Siento la necesidad de recorrer tu boca y tu me lo permites, tus labios siempre me han parecido exquisitos, y siempre me ha fascinado besarlos y saborearlos...\\  
  
//Te estrecho contra mi cuerpo sintiendo como tu haces lo mismo, sintiendo como nuestras almas comienzan a mezclarse... No cabe duda de que todos los días es una experiencia nueva, una experiencia que disfruto compartir contigo\\  
  
- ¿Por que fue eso? - me preguntas en cuanto te libero, de nuevo esa maravillosa sonrisa adorna tu rostro, mientras que yo pienso en la respuesta  
  
//¿Por que?\\  
  
//Porque estas aqui, conmigo, alejando la soledad...\\  
  
//Porque no permites que el silencio vuelva a mi vida, y todos los dias me muestras que siempre hay una razon para vivir, y esa razón eres tu\\  
  
//Porque tu siempre me buscas, te preocupas por mi, y siempre tratas de hacerme sonreir\\  
  
//Porque me amas sin condiciones, ni ataduras y me lo demuestras a cada momento, con palabras sinceras o con besos delicados... Con un te amo de vez en cuando\\  
  
//Tal como quisiera hacerlo yo, pero lo único que logro es sonreirte, las palabras no son tan fáciles... Solo logro besarte y amarte con todo mi ser, como si no existiera un mañana... Te amo tanto\\  
  
//Sin embargo, yo solo te sonrió en respuesta... No se si es suficiente para ti, pero debes saber que me es difícil expresarme, sin embargo no me preguntas nada más y me arrastras fuera de la habitación\\  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
\ \ \ \ \  
  
//Mi cabeza esta recargada en mi mano, apoyando mi codo en la mesa. Mientras te miro moverte por toda la cocina, yendo de aqui, allá... Ese movimiento que hace que tu trenza se balancea de un lado a otro, haciendo que tus caderas se muevan ligeramente, y el andar de tus pasos es cuidadoso\\  
  
//Escucho tu hermosa voz envolverme, y capto cada una de tus palabras, aun cuando yo no digo nada, simplemente porque me encanta escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme. Además de que amo las expresiones que tomas ante cada una de ellas, creo que las he memorizado todas, aun asi, no puedo dejar de verte\\  
  
//Soy feliz con solo contemplarte\\  
  
//Te percatas de mi mirada y me sonries como siempre... No puedo resistirme y te sonrio en respuesta, eres el único que la ha visto, eres al único a quien la dedico\\  
  
//Regresas a tu tarea, mientras yo desvio mi mirada, creo que te dejare trabajar tranquilo\\  
  
//Llevamos viviendo más de tres meses juntos, y pareciera que fue ayer cuando te bese por primera vez. No hay dia en que no te muestre lo que siento, las palabras no son fáciles para mi y una sonrisa es mi única respuesta\\  
  
//Puedes creer que he conseguido un trabajo cerca de aqui, trabajar con computadoras, no es un gran cambio, pero es lo que a mi me gusta. Creo que Quatre al fin ha empezado a hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia, nunca me entere de su relación con Trowa, solo espero que les este yendo bien. De Wufei, lo último que supe, es que se unio a Preventers, no lo hemos visto de nuevo...\\  
  
//Pero lo que más me sorprende es el trabajo que tienes... cocinas... Trabajas preparando banquetes para las fiestas de algunos diplomaticos, y Hilde te ayuda, tampoco hay que olvidar a su novia, quien se encarga de conseguirles clientes. Debo admitir que me sorprendio bastante, pero no negare que lo haces muy bien...\\  
  
//También sigo con la firme idea de irnos a vivir a la tierra, sé que te gusta ver la luna desde ahi... No es que no me guste vivir en la casa de Hilde, sabemos que a ella no le molesta... Pero creo que sería mejor tener un lugar para nosotros...\\  
  
//Será una sorpresa...\\  
  
- Heero - escucho tu voz y me pierdo en tus hermosos ojos violetas, tu rostro se muestra alegre, puedo ver que piensas pedirme algo. Te ves nervioso y yo solo espero que me digas en que me necesitas, sabes que hare cualquier cosa por ti - Me ayudas a preparar esto?  
  
//Me levanto y me acerco a ti, comienzas a explicarme como debo prepararlo... No soy bueno en la cocina y eso lo sabes, pero eres paciente y me explicas detalladamente, no dudas en preguntarme si entendí, y solo muevo mi cabeza para indicarte que asi fue...\\  
  
//Sin embargo comienzo a tener problemas para acomodar los ultimos ingredientes, los miro entre molesto y confundido... ¿Para que necesitan tantas cosas?... Y ahora no se donde va lo demás, tengo dudas, esto no es lo mismo que conducir un gundam, o manejar un arma, mucho menos es igual que utilizar una computadora... Y de nuevo me sorprende que lo hagas con tanta facilidad... \\  
  
//Sabes cuanto me molesta pedir ayuda, decido arreglarmelas por mi mismo, no quiero equivocarme, no cuando tu has confiado en mi... Y en estos momentos, desearía volver a ser el soldado perfecto, aunque dudo que me hubiera ayudado de algo...\\  
  
//Siento la tibieza de tus manos sobre las mias, levanto mi rostro y soy recibido con otra sonrisa... Me he dado cuenta de que todas tus sonrisas son diferentes, cada una es hecha y dedicada para diferentes ocasiones, es lo único que no he podido memorizar, no se cual sonrisa me recibira cuando te vea por la tarde, en la noche, o cuando hago algo que amerite una sonrisa... Y yo amo eso...\\  
  
//De nuevo comienzas a explicarme, sin que la sonrisa abandone tu rostro, y yo me dejo llevar por tus indicaciones, contigo a mi lado, no parece tan difícil... No pareces querer apartarte y yo no quiero que lo hagas... Al fin todo esta listo\\  
  
- Bien, creo que eso es todo - me dices mientras limpias tus manos con el delantal blanco que llevas puesto - No fue tan difícil, eh, Heero... No se porque no te gusta hacerlo, eres muy bueno...  
- Hn! - te respondo mientras veo fijamente el plato que acabamos de preparar... No estoy muy convencido, me siento derrotado por un tonto platillo...  
- No estas satisfecho, eh? - me preguntas y mis ojos se vuelven hacía ti, me asombra que sepas como me siento. Y sin saber en que momento mi cabeza te indico que si... - Bien!!!, que te parece si te indico como preparar uno, y lo haces tu solo, sin que intervenga... Yo solo observare. Que dices?  
  
//De nuevo asiento, sin que mi cerebro lo haya ordenado... Te acercas a mi, y comienzas a sacar todos los ingredientes. Me explicas tranquilamente, y yo capto y memorizo todo lo que me dices... No pienso fallar... Levanto las mangas de mi camisa, como muestra de que estoy listo...\\  
  
- Recuerda Heero, esto es más maña que fuerza - me dices sin apartar tu vista de mi - Asi que tranquilizate y todo saldra bien, ok?  
- De acuerdo - murmuro antes de que des un paso atrás  
  
//No has despegado tu mirada de mi. Aun cuando estas del otro lado de la mesa, encargandote de los ultimos detalles del banquete que te han pedido preparar, puedo distinguir tu figura. Y eso hace que ponga todo mi empeño. Quiero ver tu sonrisa de satisfacción cuando pruebes lo que he cocinado para ti...\\  
  
//Aun no se como lo hice... Mucho menos como sucedio todo... Pero ahora solo veo la puerta del horno, mientras la comida se cocina\\  
  
//Veinte minutos después te acercas y lo sacas, esa sonrisa de curiosidad llama mi atención. Y no puedo evitar el sentirme emocionado al ver que te dispones a probar lo que prepare\\  
  
- Oh, Heero!!!! - me dices después de haberlo probado - Esto sabe delicioso!!!!!!... Exquisito!!!!... Vamos!, pruebalo  
  
//Y antes de que pudiera decir que algo, encontre un trozo de ello en mi boca. No pude evitar el sorprenderme ante tu acción... Y ahora que pienso hay otra cosa que me fascina de ti, eres tu él que me anima a que haga cosas que antes no hacía... Cocinar, es una de ellas... Solo una de ellas...\\  
  
- Anda! Admite que sabe muy bien... No seas tan exigente - puedo ver como arrugas un poco el entrecejo ante la posibilidad de que diga algo desagradable... Y yo te sonrio como respuesta - Ves, admites que no estaba nada mal!  
  
//La risa que sigue a ese comentario, inunda toda la habitación y me hace verte fijamente... Eres tan hermoso... Eres la única persona a la cual le he sonreido, para la cual he cocinado... La única a la que he amado...\\  
  
- Ahora solo falta que Hilde venga por ellos, la fiesta no es lejos de aqui, asi que no tardara en venir, y no será difícil llevarlos hasta allá - dices viendo toda la comida que esta sobre la mesa - Pero este hay que guardarlo, para que ellas no se lo lleven - levantas la comida que he preparado y lo guardas en el refri... Y antes de que te pregunte por que, te me adelantas - No quiero que nadie más pruebe esa delicia, es solo para mí... o no?  
  
//Muevo la cabeza para indicarte que si, y cuando te levantas puedo ver una sonrisa distinta a las de antes. No se que estaras pensando ahora... Te veo acercarte y me besas, no tardo en corresponderte, dejando que mi lengua viaje de nuevo hasta tu boca, nunca lograre encontrar algo más apetitoso...\\  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
\ \ \ \ \ \  
  
//Hay demasiado ruido, aun cuando toda la musica es lenta y un poco aburrida, y a donde quiera que volteo veo personas vestidas de forma llamativa... Hombres vestidos muy formalmente, acompañados de mujeres arregladas de forma extravagante... Tampoco hay que olvidar la decoración, que es demasiada atrevida para mi gusto...\\  
  
//No se que hago aqui... Solo sé que cuando me preguntaste que si quería venir contigo, asentí sin darme cuenta... No quería dejarte solo... No cuando he visto a tantas personas mirarte fijamente, mirarte como te miro yo... Y eso no me gusta... Pero eso siempre pasa cuando tienes que preparar la comida para alguna fiesta o reunión\\  
  
//Y al parecer esta noche no será la exepción... He visto como incontables hombres y mujeres se acercan a ti, mientras te dedicas a situar el banquete, y tratan de entablar conversación contigo... No los culpo, pero tampoco me agrada... Esos pantalones de vestir, y esa camisa resaltan tu figura, y su color hace brillar tus ojos violetas... Además de que tu trenza siempre llaman la atención de todos, no olvidemos tu sonrisa que hace que toda persona pueda sonrojarse, y tu risa puede dejar hechizado a cualquiera... Y eso se puede ver con la persona que ahora esta cerca de ti\\  
  
//Ese chico no ha dejado de mirarte... Tu hablas sin verlo, pero él parece embobado con tus palabras, nervioso con tu cercanía... Trata de llamar tu atención, y me alegra que tu no caigas, sin embargo puedo notar como disimuladamente se te acerca... Y yo no puedo evitar el apretar mis puños al percatarme... Estoy cruzado de brazos, y estoy recargado cerca del pasillo de la entrada... Y estoy dispuesto a ir y alejarte de aquel chico...\\  
  
- Hola! - otra voz hace que deje de mirarte. Una chica me mira de forma extraña y se nota que sus mejillas estan sonrojadas. Su nerviosismo puede escucharse en su voz - Sé... sé que no nos conocemos... pero... estaba pensado... en que... tal vez...  
  
//La mire confundido, pero no por mucho tiempo, al menos para mi, deje vagar mi vista sin escuchar lo que esa chica decía, tratando de ver a las personas que estan cerca de mi. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se alejó... Desvie mi mirada para verte de nuevo, pero al no encontrarte, en el lugar donde habías estado, me endereze intranquilo... Comenzaba a preocuparme... Sé que no tengo motivo... De hecho estoy más molesto de la posibilidad de que estes con ese chico...\\  
  
//Comienzo a buscarte, alzando mi cuello para poder distinguirte, se supone que no debe ser difícil hallarte, pero todos mis esfuerzos parecen inutiles... No te veo por ningun lado... No le he prestado atención a nadie más... Hasta ahora\\  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar?  
  
//Esa voz... Yo conozco esa voz!!\\  
  
//Volteo sorprendido y me veo atrapado entre unos brazos que me cuestra trabajo reconocer... He estado demasiado ocupado buscandote que no se quien es la persona que me abraza de esa forma tan emotiva\\  
  
//Sin embargo mi confusión rapidamente se pierde cuando puedo distinguir tu inconfundible aroma, y la maravillosa sensación de tu cabello haciendome cosquillas en mi rostro, y mi cuello... No tardo en responder al abrazo... No se como pudistes llegar tan rápido, y tomarme por sorpresa... Y ahora recuerdo tus habilidades como un piloto, aun asi estoy sorprendido\\  
  
- ¿Que hacias con esa chica? - me preguntas y por primera vez no puedo identificar el tono de tu voz  
- ¿Que hacias con ese chico? - te pregunto en el mismo tono, y levantas tu rostro para verme  
- Me invito a bailar - me respondes con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cual es tu excusa?  
- No lo se - Y en verdad no lo sabía - No le puse atención - Y esas palabras hicieron que tu sonrisa aumentara  
- ¿Quieres bailar? - A ti nunca te ha importado que nos miren, nunca has temido mostrarme cuanto me amas no importa el lugar ni la hora...  
  
//Aun asi, yo no se que responderte... Prefiero quedarme asi como estamos ahora... Pero creo que tu no piensas lo mismo, porque para cuando me doy cuenta, estoy a la mitad de la pista moviendome de forma lenta, dejandome llevar por tus pasos, por tus movimientos suaves y delicados\\  
  
//Cierro mis ojos dejandome llevar por la arrulladora canción de tu aliento, golpeando mi cuello... A la vez que trato de acercarte aun más... Parece increible!!... Yo, Heero Yuy, estoy bailando!!... Algo que jamás había hecho... \\  
  
//Pero... No me importa... No me importa el lugar donde estemos, no me importa tener a todas esas miradas sobre nosotros, fijas y atentas a lo que hacemos, no me importan los murmullos que luego se escuchan... Con la sola sensación de tus brazos sobre mi piel, con el embriagante aroma de tu cabello cerca de mí, con la perfección de tu cuerpo y esa cálidez que me rodea cuando estas a mi lado... Todo lo demás no existe... Ahora solo estamos nosotros dos...\\  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
  
//Lo primero que hago al llegar a mi habitación, es arrojar mi chaqueta al piso... Estoy tan cansado, como hace tanto tiempo que no lo estaba... No puedo creer que una sola fiesta me agote tanto... Aunque tal vez el bailar toda la noche haya sido la causa... Sonrio al recordar\\  
  
//He decidido tomar un baño... Y antes de emprender mi caminata, siento unos brazos que me abrazan por detrás. No es difícil reconocerlos... Volteo topandome con tu mirada que de nuevo se ve diferente, trato de identificarla... Y antes de lograrlo me hablas:\\  
  
- Puedo bañarme contigo? - me preguntas haciendo que una nueva sonrisa se forme en tu rostro  
  
//Te miro fijamente y me doy cuenta de que esperas mi respuesta... No digo nada, pero una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro a la vez que me acerco a ti para besarte, te sujeto por la espalda con firmeza, mientras que comenzamos nuestra caminata hacía el baño...\\  
  
//Lo he deseado todo el día...\\  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
\  
  
//Te sostengo entre mis brazos, mientras tu cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho, sintiendo como tu cabello acaricia mi cuerpo, no puedo ver tu rostro, pero supongo que estas dormido... Una ligera colcha nos cubre, como tantas noches antes... Y el silencio vuelve a dominar mi habitación, pero esta vez el silencio es diferente, y esa diferencia es que no estoy solo. Estas a mi lado y puedo sentir tu esencia, esa esencia que inunda mi cuarto y hace que se respire una tranquilidad que jamás habiá conocido...\\  
  
//Acaricio tu espalda de forma lenta para no despertarte, mientras mi otro brazo descansa sobre tu cintura. Siempre tardo en quedarme dormido porque me agrada la sensación de tenerte entre mis brazos, y deseo disfrutarla todo el tiempo que pueda. Sin que nadie me interrumpa...\\  
  
- ¿Por que? - escucho tu ligero susurro  
  
//Y como cada noche, esa pregunta siempre es escuchada... Aun no se lo que significa, pienso que hablas dormido... No quiero despertarte, porque tal vez ni siquiera sabras de lo que hablo. Por eso nunca lo he mencionado... Pero sigo preguntadome ¿Que significa?... Todas las noches, cada vez que acaricio tu cuerpo, escucho siempre esa pregunta... Y la única contestación que viene a mi mente es:\\  
  
- Porque te amo - digo igual en voz baja  
  
//Dudo que si llegaras a estar despierto escucharias mi respuesta, pero aun asi siento como te mueves, abrazandome aun mas fuerte y lanzando un largo suspiro... Igual que las noches anteriores... Sigo sin entender porque lo haces... Tal vez solo reaccionas al movimiento de mi cuerpo... Pero jamás te has despertado\\  
  
//Después de esa extraña pregunta, me acomodo a tu lado dispuesto a dormir, dejando que mis ojos se cierren, y dejandome llevar por la alegría de tu presencia a mi lado... Esperando que el día aparezca y te vea despertar a mi lado... Tal vez alguna vez pueda preguntarte...\\  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
\ \  
  
- Es un trato - me dice ese hombre mientras aprieta mi mano de forma efusiva moviendola de manera rápida - Mañana firmaremos los papeles  
- De acuerdo  
- Entonces nos vemos mañana - le acompaño a la puerta y antes de abrirla, alguien va llegando  
- Hola, Heero!! - dices de forma alegre  
- Ah! - habla mi invitado en cuanto te ve llegar, ni siquiera me da tiempo de que te presente - Usted se encarga de preparar los banquetes que han sido recomendados por todos los grandes diplomaticos, no es asi?  
- Si, creo que si... Soy Duo Maxwell - dices con una sonrisa nerviosa  
- Esto es genial!!... Podría usted encargarse de la recepción de la fiesta que se hara dentro de dos semanas, joven Maxwell. Es para mi familia que viene a visitarme... Aunque no se si ya tenga otros planes  
  
//Él ni siquiera ha esperado para que los presente, y me sorprende aun mas la familiaridad con la que ese hombre te habla, es como si te conociera de toda la vida, y tu pareces nervioso ante su tono de voz\\  
  
- Llameme Duo... Dos semanas?... mmm... creo que no... Pongase en contacto con mi socia, aqui esta su telefono - le dices mientras le das una tarjeta - Si logra convencerla, haremos negocio  
  
//Estrechas su mano, y le sonries... Sin embargo no he dejado de ver al hombre que te habla, no ha despegado la vista desde que entraste, sus ojos brillaron en cuanto te vio llegar... Y aunque haya hecho negocio con él, no me gusta la forma en que te mira... Pareciera que ha olvidado que yo estoy ahi\\  
  
- Bien, esto puede ser beneficioso para usted, joven Yuy... Tal vez pueda disminuir el precio, claro, que! si podemos llegar a un arreglo - No entiendo a que se refiere, de lo que me doy cuenta es que te mira de forma extraña cuando dice eso... Y estoy dudando seriamente acerca de nuestro antiguo trato  
- ¿Quien es él? - me preguntas después de que él se marchó  
- Nadie importante  
- ¿Y que quiere decir con eso de un arreglo?  
- Es una sorpresa - pareciera que mi enojo disminuye al verte  
- ¿Para quien? - me preguntas de broma, a la vez que rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos  
- Aun no lo se... Pero te aseguro que serás el primero en enterarte...  
  
//Me besas, y todo enojo o molestia, se esfuma... Me tranquilizo y me dejo llevar por lo que siento... Por lo que me haces sentir\\  
  
- Dos semanas después -  
  
//No me gustaba la forma en que ese hombre te miraba, y mucho menos que se la pasara preguntado por ti, aun más me desagrado el que se apareciera casi todos los días con el pretexto de que quedaban algunos papeles sin atender... Aun cuando eso no es cierto\\  
  
//He logrado encontrar otro lugar, y he roto mi trato anterior, por suerte estaba bien preparado para su reacción... Tu también te has percatado de la forma de actuar de ese sujeto y evitaste a toda costa tener contacto con él, Hilde era la que se encargaba de negociar y tu te limitaste a cocinar...\\  
  
//Ha sido un día muy agitado, tu tenías que preparar todo un nuevo festin y yo me la pase encerrado en una habitación, tratando de descubrir cientos de codigos, no me molesto eso, me molesto el hecho de que no estuvieras tu, y que entraras cada diez minutos, para ofrecerme algo, interrumpirme e incluso para besarme, he tenido que pasar por ello durante algunas semanas y sigo sin acostumbrarme a que no te vere aparecer por la puerta de forma inesperada... Lo único que quería era abrazarte y quedame dormido\\  
  
//Pero eres tu quien me gano la idea, en cuanto llegue no dijiste nada, tomaste mi mano y me llevaste a la habitación, dejando que te abrazara y nos recostaramos en la cama, desde hace horas hemos estado asi, pero me siento feliz por ello... Puede ser el momento de preguntarte...\\  
  
- Estas dormido? - digo de forma tranquila  
- No... Y tu?  
- Tampoco - puedo ver como levantas tu rostro para verme  
- ¿Que sucede? - me dices de igual forma  
- Hablas dormido? - me miras confundido  
- No... no que yo sepa... ¿Por que?  
- Hn! - tu mirada no ha cambiado - Pues porque siempre que te quedas dormido... Me hablas  
- Te hablo?... Y que te digo?  
- Me preguntas, Por que? - Puedo ver la sorpresa en tu rostro, pero también hay una sonrisa que quiere aparecer  
- ¿Y como sabes que estoy dormido? - me preguntas y yo no se que contestar  
- No estas dormido? - me sonries más ampliamente - Y entonces ¿Por que lo haces?... Que significa  
- No significa nada... Yo pense que tu dormias... La primera vez lo hice sin pensar, pero tu respuesta me sorprendio... Y desde entonces lo hago, porque es la unica ocasión en que escucho esas palabras que me hacen tan feliz... Yo imagine que hablabas dormido, que me contestabas sin saberlo, y por eso siempre esperaba a que comenzaras a acariciarme para preguntarte ¿Por que?, y poder escuchar tu respuesta.  
  
//Tu respuesta me causa... no se que me causa... Alegría, tristeza... No lo comprendo... Solo me acerco a ti y te beso, con pasión, con anhelo, con deseo... Lo siento... Siento no decirte cuanto me importas, lamento no decirte cuanto te amo... Sé que tu lo necesitas escuchar de vez en cuando...\\  
  
//De nuevo abrazados uno al otro, sin importar nada más... Estoy dispuesto a dormir... y con mis ojos cerrrados puedo escuchar tu voz una vez más\\  
  
- Me diras de que se trata - me hablas, y me sorprendo al no escuchar la pregunta de siempre  
- ¿Que?  
- ¿Cual es la sorpresa?  
- ¿Te gustaría ir a la tierra? - volteas a verme intrigado  
- ¿Por que lo preguntas?  
- ¿Te gustaría? - asientes timidamente, mientras yo sonrio...  
- Eso es genial!!!! - me dices emocionado después de que te explico de que trata - Me encantaría vivir en la tierra... Hilde ya empezaba aburrirse con eso de preparar algo para la aristocracia, dicen que no son buenos negociantes - ries de forma melodiosa - Tal vez encuentre algo más que hacer, o tal vez siga dedicandome a la comida... Todavía no se... Tu que opinas?  
- Opino que es hora de dormir...  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
\ \ \ \  
  
//Me acerco a ti, de forma silenciosa. No te has percatado de mi presencia, miras la luna y estas demasiado concentrado. En cuanto entro al balcón siento el viento frío golpearme, pero no me detengo... Llego hasta ti, y te abrazo, sintiendo como ese frío comienza alejarse cuando tu cabeza se recarga en mi hombro\\  
  
//Ya no cuento el tiempo que llevamos aqui, solo se que ha sido el tiempo más feliz de mi vida... Sigues enseñandome a cocinar, aunque a veces trato de evitarlo, sigues llevandome a bailar, aun cuando prefiero quedarme en casa, sigues haciendome sonreir...\\  
  
//Mi trabajo no ha cambiado, pero ahora tengo mucho más tiempo libre, y es el tiempo que paso a tu lado, vamos a algun parque, o vamos a ver una pelicula, o hacemos algo que a ti se te ocurra, todo con tal de poder ver una sonrisa, con poder escucharte reír, con poder verte feliz... Sin embargo eso no es lo que me hace más feliz, lo que me gusta más, es que estas a mi lado... Aun cuando sigues cocinando, lo haces para la empresa para la que trabajo, y eso me permite verte todos los días y a todas horas....\\  
  
- Te amo - murmuras dandote una vuelta y besandome una vez más  
  
//Yo jamás he podido resistirme a responderte, a sentir tu lengua, a recorrer tu boca... Siempre que tus labios tocan los mios, pierdo la nocion del tiempo, la realidad se escapa de mis manos, exitantes emociones dominan mi cuerpo. Y yo siento que puedo morir feliz, que estando a tu lado no hay nada más que me importe...\\  
  
//Que una sonrisa es para mí lo mas preciado, y lo mas hermoso que pueda existir... Que tu risa es la canción que hace mi corazón saltar de alegría... Que tu aroma siempre me hace dormir tranquilo... Y puedo perderme en el brillo de tus ojos...\\  
  
//Siempre que escucho, de tus labios, el te amo, no puedo controlar mis emociones, me es necesario besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte. Demostrarte cuanto me importas...\\  
  
//Sin palabras, con solo una sonrisa. Yo quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo, con mis besos y mi entrega quiero mostrarte cuanta es mi felicidad de que estes conmigo, cual es mi emocion de sentirse cerca y de saber que nos pertenecemos mutuamente... Aunque esta noche, no dudare en decirtelo...\\  
  
- Te amo - murmuro mientras recorro tu cuello, sintiendo como mis palabras te hacen estremecer...  
  
//Muchas veces las personas no pueden expresar lo que sienten, porque no alcanzan a explicarlo con palabras, los hechos también deben intervenir... Yo soy una persona de pocas palabras, y me baso aun más en los hechos... Pero a partir de hoy, prometo no callar nunca más, decirtelo sin importar nada... Prometo amarte por siempre, amarte como me amas...\\  
  
Fin!!  
  
N/A:  
  
Primero que nada agradezco que esten leyendo este fic, el titulo parece extraño, y también parece que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero si se dan cuenta, no es asi....  
  
Con respecto a la trama, no se que decir... Lo que si sé es que me gustaría saber su opinión, ya saben cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, pregunta, que se yo... Todo será bienvenido en gunw02@hotmail.com... Quiero saber si les gusto, si no, les parecio cursi, demasiado meloso, muy extraño, si le falto algo, o me extendí en algo. Cualquier cosa... Y si creen que le falta algo, diganme, posiblemente, pueda cambiarlo...  
  
Sin más que decir. Me despido... Hasta la proxima!!!! 


End file.
